Keep You With Me
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: Blaine promised himself that he would not let his boyfriend see him cry when the time came for them to say goodbye. R


**To celebrate my ability to update fanfiction on my own, I've decided to write a OneShot. I haven't written one of these in ages, so bear with me. (Is that the right bear?)**

**I've decided to go with this, because Kurt and Blaine absolutely need to sing this when Kurt leaves for New York.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the song, "Keep You With Me" by Hot Chelle Rae (Which Chord Overstreet's big brother Nash is in!)**

Keep You With Me

_Catch my flight, 6 am, gonna be gone till who knows when_

Kurt yawned next to me. I glanced down at my watch again, seeing the only two minutes had passed since I last looked at it at 6:27. I squeezed his hand. He turned his head and smiled at me.

But then his smile faded.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," He whispered.

"Shhhhh," I said. "We aren't talking about that, remember?"

"_Now boarding Flight 407 to JFK airport," _A very bored sounding lady said over the intercom.

I stood up pulling Kurt with me. I stood in front of him, grabbing his hands with mine. I looked up into his grey eyes watching the tears fall. The sight made my eyes burn, but I promised myself that I wouldn't let Kurt see me cry.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to me. "I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too. So, so much," He whispered back, curling his arms around my waist.

He buried his face into my neck and I felt a sob shake his body. I tightened my grip on him, squeeze for what I knew would be the last time for a very long time.

_Squeeze you tight, one last time. Use my shirt to dry your eyes._

Burt cleared his throat behind Kurt but I did not even attempt to loosen my grip on his son.

"You will skype me as soon as you land in New York," I said.

"Uh huh," Kurt mumbled into my neck.

"And you will text me up until you have to shut your phone off,"

"Uh huh," he mumbled.

"And you will text me as soon as you turn your phone back on."

"I promise," he said picking his head up.

He pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you so much Blaine Warbler," He told me again. "I know that you are scared about spending this year alone, but so do am I." I closed my eyes because I would have started crying if I had to watch anymore of his tears fall. "But we won't really be alone." He reminded me. "We will text all the time, even when we are in class. And we will talk on the phone when we aren't." He snuffled. "And we will skype every single night."

"So we can do our nightly moisturizer routine together?" I asked.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, so we can do our moisturizer routine together. If you've decided to put moisturizer on something other than your hands, that is."

I chuckled and pressed our lips together quickly.

"I may be in New York Blaine, but you will always be with me."

_I gotta keep you with me._

"Always," I murmured.

"Kurt," Burt said.

"_Flight 407 to JFK airport is now boarding."_ The lady said again.

"One more minute, dad," He said.

I pulled back against me, hugging the man I loved, hating that I didn't know when I'd be able to do it again. We stayed that way for a while, ignoring Burt's annoyed comments about missing the flight.

Finally I pulled back, placing my hand on Kurt's cheek.

"I miss you already," I whispered. I captured his lips in a much more passionate kiss.

_I gotta keep you with me_

My tears threatened to spill over as I kissed my boyfriend goodbye. In that moment, I didn't know how painful those first few weeks would be, I still hadn't figured out how I was going to survive until he came home for Christmas. I didn't know I could miss somebody that much.

_I say your name, and I can't touch you but it feels the same_

But I did know that I loved Kurt, and that I would patiently –okay maybe not so patiently- wait out this year until I could be with him again. Because I loved him, I loved him so much that it physically hurt to think about being separated from him but it would be worth the wait when, five years from now, Kurt Hummel was impossibly famous and was all mine.

"_Last call to board Flight 407 to JFK airport in New York,"_

"Kurt!" Burt called impatiently.

I pulled my lips off of Kurt's.

"Go," I whispered. I kissed him one last time and then stepped back, out of his arms.

"I love you," He said picking up his carry-on bag.

"I love you," I said.

Burt grabbed his arm and started pulling Kurt –backwards- towards the gate.

Kurt didn't turn around until he was out of sight, walking to his plane.

I was then that I let my tears fall.

**I may or may not have teared up whilst writing this.**

**Again, the song is "Keep You With Me" by Hot Chelle Rae. **

**If you have not heard it I suggest you look it up, because it really is perfect for Kurt to sing either when he's leaving for New York or in season four when he is in New York.**

**I would really love a review. Even if you just want to tell me how much you hated it.**

**And follow me on twitter! MandeeBiffle93**


End file.
